


am I your type?

by axumun



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Cunnilingus, M/M, Menstruation, Pre-Canon, Self-Worth Issues, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, Vampire Noctis Lucis Caelum, Vampires, but they're legal, split POV, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axumun/pseuds/axumun
Summary: Noct notes Prompto's sprawl, and the bravery it must take for him to expose himself like this every time...especially right now. Prompto meets his gaze, feigning steeled confidence as he asks, "Well? You hungry?"
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	am I your type?

_7:06  
Hey, up for company?_

__

__

7:08  
Feel like I'm gonna die  
7:09  
Go on without me  
7:11  
Remember me fondly

_7:14  
Drama queen_

*

Noct receives no verbal response when he raps his knuckles against Prompto's apartment door. After a beat of considering leaving after all, he enters tentatively, pupils dilating in the darkness. Prompto knows he doesn't need the light, though.

"Anyone alive?" Noct asks, playfulness laced with concern. He receives only a groan in response, drawn out, conversational.

Noct locks the door behind him before he stops at the fridge to deposit the contents of the plastic bag he brought with him, then makes his way to the bedroom where the full picture becomes clearer: Prompto is sprawled out in a heap of blankets wearing only sweatpants, one arm thrown over his face and the other holding a hot compress between his legs. What Noct can see of his mouth is twisted in a panting grimace he's seen several times before.

"That bad, huh?" Noct slowly settles himself at the far edge of the bed, dropping the plastic bag in his hand to his lap. The small movement alone is enough to raise a sharp gasp from Prompto, the answer to Noct's question. Bad is normal, but _this_ bad...

Especially, when just a few hours ago...

"Don't need to hang tonight," Prompto pleads weakly. "Not gonna be any fun."

Noct chuckles, reminding him, "Then who unlocked the door?" He can hear Prompto's defeated sigh rather than looking for it. Long moments of silence evolve from pained to comfortable. It's quiet enough for Noct to hear the jackhammering of Prompto's heart gradually slow to a steady bassline .

"Caught me." Prompto shifts against the wall, leaving the other side of his rather small bed free. "Missed you."

"You got to see me for most of the day, silly." Noct takes the invitation, setting the bag in his lap nearby on the floor, slowly lowering himself and stretching out to fill in the empty space.

"Training doesn't count." Prompto moves his hand to finally meet Noct's eyes, not just for the first time since he'd entered but for the first time that day. It really had been a whirlwind. "You were way too far away."

"How about now?" Noct nuzzles his face into the side of Prompto's neck, delighting in the heat he finds, already intoxicated by the scent there. But he holds himself back, careful not to overstep too fast. He still senses tension, hesitation. "Close enough?"

Prompto leans in, top hand finding Noct's hair, fingers threading gently. "No," he admits.

Noct is always taken aback by Prompto's honesty, standing apart like a beacon in his world of stiff staff meetings and propriety. Prompto shifts to his side and Noct follows his cue, their eyes meeting again. "You did great today," Noct tells him.

Prompto grumbles. "There's people in the running better than me."

"I don't like them as much," Noct bats back easily, which makes Prompto sigh contentedly around a small smile. Noct isn't just giving lip service though; Prompto's come a long way just in the past few weeks: his aim, his stances, perception of his surroundings, deadlift, endurance...Noct tells him as much, but Prompto still grunts his disagreement.

>>>>>>>>>

_"What're you gonna do when that's Noct's life on the line, huh? You just gonna watch it happen?"_

_Gladio's voice rings across the grounds of the Citadel. Prompto has to reason that he's not angry, not really, not with him...just very, deadly serious, but he winces anyway. He's never had anything to protect before - except a puppy, briefly, and the barcode on his wrist - and Gods above, he_ wants _to, but the task seems insurmountable. He can only picture Noct pinned under rubble and debris, his noodly arms barely budging their weight_

 _"No," Prompto pants, through the pounding in his head, the heaviness in his belly, the burning and shifting like he's been stabbed. The pain in the grit of his teeth that only Noct knows. He lunges at Gladio again, focus sharpening, because it has to, it just_ has _to....._

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"Prom?"

"Oh," the gunner breathes. He'd just seemed very far off, distracted. "I, uh..."

"Hey," Noct murmurs, pawing at the smoke in Prompto's vision. "You wanna...tonight?" This is new enough that Noct still has trouble asking for specific things, but it only makes Prompto chuckle.

"Might help," Prompto responds, voice still distant. "I'll jump in the shower."

"Surprised you haven't made it there already." Noct sits up to give Prompto more room as he rolls in phases off the bed, hot compress dropped to the side without much reverence. 

"Glad I waited," Prompto tells him, leaning over to kiss his cheek - deceptively chaste for what they both know is about to come - before he saunters off.

Noct pouts at the loss of Prompto's heat, his scent, the buzzing of his blood. He shakes his head against it, distracting himself by rummaging through his backpack for what he needs; what Prompto needs.

*

Prompto's self consciousness is another thing that keeps surprising Noct; he comes back to the bedroom with a towel around his waist, definitely more for himself than Noct. His hair is still barely towel-tousled, skin flushed deliciously, and Noct revels once again in the return of his strong heartbeat.

"How're you feeling?" Noct asks. 

Prompto nods in turn; "A little better," he adds. He pauses, but he doesn't have to be told what happens next. As much as Noct wants to smooth the lines of his anxiety, he knows Prompto has to do it himself.

At last the towel drops, and Prompto draws in a breath as he smoothly replaces himself on his bed. As he always does, Noct has put down the sheet protector that's always tucked away in his backpack (Ignis would definitely find it in his apartment, but the backpack is still a haven of privacy that Ignis dutifully respects).

Noct notes Prompto's sprawl, and the bravery it must take for him to expose himself like this every time...especially right now. Prompto meets his gaze, feigning steeled confidence as he asks, "Well? You hungry?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>

_How do I tell you? What can you possibly say, how fast will you run? Will I lose you?_

_"Really," Prompto pleads, but he's still kissing Noct with fervor despite his own protests. "I really...We really shouldn't..."_

_Noct stills faster than Prompto expected, hands shaking but dark eyes meeting his own with a concern he's rarely seen directed at him. "What's up, Prom?"_

_"Should tell you," he stammers, feeling hot. "Should've told you..." He can already feel the electric pulse in his cheeks of tears that haven't formed, and he feels so defeated._

_"Hey," Noct soothes. "If you have something to tell me, I should probably go first."_

_Prompto's dumbstruck. "Uh...shoot?"_

_Noct takes a step back, opening his mouth and propping the tip of his thumb against a too-sharp canine. Something seems to glitch in Prompto's matrix for a moment, because Noct seems almost animalistic._

_"Well," Noct begins, thumb still propping his jaw up as if he's nervous. "What have you ever read about vampires?"_

<<<<<<<<<<<<

Noct never goes in for the kill right away, because even he knows this isn't all about him. He takes his shirt off - all the more heat to be able to feel - and snuggles up to Prompto's side. The smell of him alone is enough to make him hard, but he steels himself.

"You know it," Noct finally answers, still trying to ease them in, break the walls down. He kisses along the side of Prompto's neck, has to stop breathing when he catches the lobe of Prom's ear in his teeth and feels him shiver. "And I wanna make you feel better."

Noct can't miss the blond's flush, but his defiant grin belies it. Still a long way to go before he can...

"Hey, relax for me," Noct soothes, fingers trailing carefully up Prompto's arms to catch his left wrist and right forearm, pulse rushing delightfully just under the surface. The grin falls, and Prompto leans his back back into his pillow, as if he's concentrating his hardest to follow Noct's instructions.

"Better," Noct praises, but they're still not there. Careful hands frame Prompto's sides as Noct kisses a line down the center of his chest, inching himself down the bed. He can feel Prompto tense again when Noct reaches his stomach, abs and obliques visible but still soft in places.

"I meant it earlier," Noct trails as he continues, giving a quick nip just above Prompto's navel, pulling out a surprised gasp. "You're doing great. The guys don't show it, but they can see your progress. We all do."

Prompto's only response is a shudder, another card of fingers through Noct's hair as he pulls himself lower still. 

"You're going to make a fine Crownsguard."

Noct doesn't give Prompto time to object before his hands are at the inside of Prompto's thighs, and now he's too close too ignore the blood, loosening the leash of instinct enough to just _follow_ , lips and tongue and fangs chasing his prize as Prompto throws his hands over his head and moans.

<<<<<<<<

_"Doesn't bother me," he hears Noct breathe, and Prompto has to run the track through his brain a few times to make sure he heard that right._

_"R- rea, seriously?" All of the scenarios - nightmares, whatever - of rejection, confusion, even fear, suddenly melt and Prompto feels absurdly vulnerable. None of his overthinking had prepared him for this._

_Noct just stares back. "I just told you that I've been a blood sucking demon since I was a kid and the kingdom's been keeping it under crazy wraps, and you're worried.....This isn't anything I'm worried about, Prom. You should probably be worried about_ me _\- "_

_"You're not a demon," Prompto hears himself return. "Could be a cure for all we know. But as for me...I'm staying like this. So if you still want me around - "_

_"Were you listening, dude?" Noct always knows how to break through the fog in Prompto's head. His hand brushes Prompto's, inhumanly cold, and their fingertips curl around each other. "I'm not going. Not because of this."_

_Maybe Prompto doesn't totally believe it yet, but he lets himself, because this trust feels too damn good to push it away again. He pulls Noct in for a kiss, almost punishing in its force, letting the tip of his tongue trace a fang._

_So they're both confidants now, Prompto thinks. But even though Noct knows what virtually no one does, he doesn't know everything._

>>>>>>>>

It doesn't take long for Noct to taste arousal mixing with blood, just as Prompto's groans of discomfort from the stretch become cries of pleasure and relief. It only spurs Noct on further, reaching deeper, hands moving from Prompto's legs to the arch of his back, pulling him in closer. Prompto hums his agreement, hips moving in controlled little circles.

Something about all of it makes Noct snap, flares his hunger, hands losing their gentleness and nails digging in. Prompto's hips gain more fervor and less finesse, bucking hard enough that one of Noct's fangs brushes the inside of his walls.

Noct quickly pulls back to reality, head raising to scan Prompto's face for any sign of hurt, not realizing until a beat too late that his face definitely looks wrecked; gross, even, if the spell has already broken.

"S'okay," Prompto slurs, eyes glassy, still distant but much closer than before. "Please don't...don't stop, Noct."

Prompto cries out when Noct resumes his position. Noct knows he's close, and the interruption probably only spurred him higher. He knows there's plenty of time to lose his cool later, so he pulls his own leash tighter, focusing all of his energy on Prompto's release. It arrives a beat sooner than either seem to expect, and Noct pushes deeper still, feeding with vigor and care all at once. He slows his pace as Prompto heaves below him, seeming to bask in the new dullness of his pain.

"Fuck yeah," Prompto sighs as they both return to the present. "Noct...thank you."

Noct curls up between Prompto's legs, kissing the back of his knee in answer, almost regretting it for the stain that appears there. "If you feel up to it, later - "

"Return the favor, yeah," Prompto finishes giddily, and there he is, finally himself. No pain or pretense or facade. "I'm a gentleman like that, I was taught by the best." Unabashed, unafraid Prompto.

Noct cups his dick to stem the tide, but knows very well that they have the rest of the night, and forever after that. He weighs the consequences of staying the night at Prompto's place, wonders if Ignis would know, or his dad, or if he cares. He saunters to the bathroom to wash his face, uses his own toothbrush that he keeps here to brush his teeth.

"Almost forgot," Noct says, shuffling back from the fridge. "Stopped at that curry place you like."

"Oh, my Prince, you spoil me."

"i think Iggy's the one that spoils you," Noct returns. "He keeps making you extra sweets." Noct rummages through the bag, turning his back purposefully to give Prompto a window to get dressed without scrutiny. He takes it, and Noct separates Prom's curry from the spare rib and skewers he'd gotten for himself (almost rare enough to sate him). Lastly, he sets a familiar tupperware container aside, containing an Iggy-speciality chocolate torte that looks way too good for its meager method of transportation.

"Woah," Prompto exhales, gazing over Noct's shoulder at the display. He's chosen a T-shirt and boxers, loose and soft. "I think you're right about that. And you remembered what I like!"

"'Course," Noct manages around the skewer he's already stuffed in his mouth. "You needed it, y'know."

All Prompto can manage is a quiet _thank you_ as he grabs his food and settles on one side of the bed, patient. "For everything," he elaborates.

Noct takes his place next to Prompto, already finishing his second skewer as Prompto starts to dig in. "Anything good on tonight?"

Prompto shakes his head in disappointment like he's already checked. "I'd be up for a game."

"Deal," Noct agrees. "Whoever wins gets the next round!" His dark eyes pierce into Prompto's, hoping to extinguish any doubt he might still find there.

Prompto giggles, like he can't help it, and high fives him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a kinkmeme prompt that I couldn't get out of my head, but it was way out of my writing comfort zone. I really hope I remained respectful of the subject matter and I welcome any opinions to the contrary so I can improve. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for getting this far.


End file.
